


Genetic Emancipation

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vriska finally throws away who she was, and starts on the road to who she truly is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genetic Emancipation

She stared down at the water, clutching her 'ancestor's' journal in one hand. She licked over her fangs, adjusting the jacket that was made.

Sweeps, it had been so sweeps resenting a woman she'd never seen. She resented her own heredity. She both loved and hated Mindfang, loved for introducing her to a new realm of possibilities, that she had a connection to the past.

And a hatred for Mindfang for being thrust underneath her shadow. She had hidden behind a wall, hidden behind that frail old journal that housed secrets. Now Vriska finally understood. She finally saw herself.

She mistook Mindfang's journal for destiny, mistook it for what she had to do, a recreation. She understands now that her legacy isn't up to what she dreams of and her flights of fancy, she had to make her own.

She would always acknowledge Mindfang's imprint deep on her, she had no ways of conducting a genetics test without some of Mindfang's DNA, but the Journal was more than enough to make a valid claim that she was indeed the Pirate's spawn.

That doesn't mean she has to be a carbon copy of Mindfang though, what she does with her gifts and everything else is up to her.

She took off the pirate's jacket, removing any trace of Mindfang's look on her. The boots, the pants, the petticoat, the jacket. All gone. She was left wearing her old Scorpio shirt and spider-leggings. And then she dumped it all, including the journal, off the cliff by her hive and into the sea.

Vriska watched them as the fell into the abyss, not even a sound of a faint water slash to indicate that they indeed touched the depths, not that it mattered much.

Free. She was finally free. She had finally stepped out of the shadows and was on the road to becoming who she truly was.

"Free at last..." Vriska walked back to her hive, going back to her room. She had to tell Kanaya what she'd just done.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Homestuck and this and that. Also the song (and title) is based off of Repo! The Genetic Opera's song Genetic Emancipation, and I don't own the rights to any of that either.


End file.
